


I Love You Too

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Could I request that clint barton is having an affair with natasha.





	I Love You Too

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Natasha whispers. “I love Laura, and you guys are perfect together, and-“

Clint kisses her softly, smiling against her lips. “I love her too.” He whispers. “But I also love you, and I want you, and I can make this decision on my own.”

Natasha pets his hair, pulling him closer. “I would do anything for you.” She whispers.

Clint kisses her again, more roughly this time. He kisses her and lays her back on the bed and pets her hair. He whispers praises and compliments into her hair as they strip. He tells her he loves her, he tells her she’s perfect, he tells her she’s worth it.

Natasha just loves him so fucking much. How can she be expected to deny him after all he’s done for her? After everything he’s risked to make her his? After she’s loved him for years?

She moans and pants into his ear, taking every word he says to heart.

_You’re beautiful. You’re perfect. You’re strong. You’re worth everything to me. I never want to let you go. I love you. I need you. You complete me. You’re my other half. I’d rather die than lose you. I love you, I love you, I love you._

~

“Thank you, Natasha, for watching them. Little Nathaniel is already down for the night, I hope he doesn’t wake up.”

Nat smiles. “Of course, Laura. I love them too.” I love everything that’s yours. “You guys go have fun on date night.”

Laura hugs her and goes to the car.

Clint pauses at the door, looking at Nat with a sad look. Then he leaves.

Natasha sighs and wraps her arms around herself. It’s hard to feel sad, she thinks, when she can still hear his words in her mind.


End file.
